


The Tip of a Bucket

by tsukki_potato01



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, Friendship, Karasuno, M/M, Realizationish, What is tag, i can't, waterpark au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukki_potato01/pseuds/tsukki_potato01
Summary: The whole Karasuno team decided to go to a water park together one summer day as a way to get away from practice. The park is huge with twisting slides, a lazy river and a huge bucket that spills over people's heads. But it wouldn’t be a fun day without some trouble from the first year freak duo.





	

The whole Karasuno team decided to go to a water park together one summer day as a way to get a away from practice. The park is huge with twisting slides, a lazy river and a huge bucket that spills over people's heads. But it wouldn’t be a fun day without some trouble from the first year freak duo.

Kageyama decides to be a little mischievous shit and tells the littleball of sunshine, Hinata, that his parents want a picture of him under the bucket.

Hinata stares at him skeptically, “Why would my parents text you, of all people?”

Kageyama just rolls his eyes in response “Well, I am the only one on the team who has formally met your parents before, besides, don’t you trust me?”

He tries for a smile but it turns out more like an evil grin. Hinata jumps back at that “If you look like that, of course I’m not going to trust you!”

Kageyama inwardly sighs and tries a different approach “Fine, don’t stand under the bucket if you’re so scared, you don’t have to say it. I won’t tell anyone… except maybe the whole team.”

He smirks at his last comment and turns around to start walking away. Realization hits Hinata and he scrambles towards Kageyama. “ Oi, of course I’m not scared Bakayama. I’ll prove it right now!”

With that final statement and his pride on the line, Hinata runs to stand right underneath the bucket. Kageyama smiles at his accomplishment and takes out his phone to record everything.HInata stands under the bucket and poses with a peace sign, a huge grin on his face. Kageyama smirks and hits record on his phones camera _‘This idiot’_ he thinks to himself. Just seconds before the bucket tips, Hinata starts to wonder if Kageyama is actually taking a picture. His smile fades and the peace sign comes down, not a second later he’s soaked from head to toe.

Kageyama bursts out laughing, almost dropping his phone in a puddle. Hinata storms up to him and tries to grab the phone to delete the video, but Kageyama starts running away. They chase each other until a lifeguard scolds them for running and almost kicks them out of the park but Daichi and Suga were nearby and convince the lifeguard other wise. Once the incident is settled, Daichi scolds them further until Suga pulls him away to go on a water slide. As they walk away Hinata glares at Kageyama and says “I’ll get you back.” The taller raven boy rolls his eyes “Yeah, sure you are.” he shakes his head and puts away his phone.

The rest of the day goes by quickly, Tanaka and Noya spend most of the time in the deep end of the wave pool. Asahi is anxious because Noya occasionally goes under and won’t come up for air for minutes at a time but he’s fine. Daichi and Suga try to pull Asahi away and end up going around the lazy river five times. Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita go on the water slide that releases like a trap door underneath their feet and goes in a loop, Ennoshita gets stuck and they have to temporarily close down the slide. Yamaguchi takes Tsukishima on every single water slide, although Tsukki keeps a passive face the entire time, he secretly loved it. Shimizu sun bathes on a lounging chairs and stayed on the edge of the wave pool at one point to make sure Tanaka and Noya don’t kill themselves. Yachi hangs out with Kageyama and Hinata to make sure they don’t get into any more trouble.

Towards the end of the day, Hinata has come up with a plan to get Kageyama back. He get’s Yamaguchi in on it and Tsukishima only agrees because Yamaguchi did, Yachi agrees to take the photos.

As all the first years are walking by the big bucket Hinata starts the first part of his plan. “Hey, can I get a picture of us under the bucket?”

Yamaguchi nods and pokes at Tsukishima when he doesn’t respond, he sighs and says “Only if we don’t get drenched.”

Yachi chimes in at this point “I’ll take the photo for you guys!”

Kageyama looks at Hinata suspiciously “Why can’t we take the picture somewhere else? How about near the entrance sign?”

Hinata stares defiantly at him “I want to post this photo on Instagram, so it has to look interesting.”

Kageyama doesn’t trust him still but goes along with it anyways. Hinata gives his phone to Yachi and the four of them stand under the bucket. After about 30 seconds of posing, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima back out of the photo. Kageyama is about to move when he fells two arms wrap around him. He looks behind him and Hinata has a mischievous look in his eyes. He smirks up at the raven haired boy “Payback.”

Kageyama looks up at the bucket and realizes it's almost full, he tries to get out of the shorter boy's grasp but he’s gotten quite strong and isn’t letting go. He should have seen this coming, it’s so ironic he starts to laugh, which makes Hinata start to laugh and his cheeks turn a bit pink. _‘Is the dumbass blushing?’_

The bucket tips and all the little children scream, Kageyama wraps his arms around his head and braces himself. The water comes down hard and cold on their heads, Hinata is laughing when he lets go and runs to Yatchi to see all the photos. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi watched the whole thing and look at Hinata, the tall blond whispers something into Yamaguchi’s ear, which causes him to giggle. Kageyama glare at them and walked towards Hinata with a murderous intent. Hinata looked up at him like a deer in headlights, slowly backed away at first then went into a full on sprint moments later. Yachi yelled after them to stop running but paid no attention. Luckily, but not really, Daichi caught them again and decided it was time to leave. It was getting late anyways.

The sun was setting when Hinata pulled Yachi to the side as they passed by the entrance sign. “Yatchi-san, can we take a picture together? I feel bad for not including you in the photo under the bucket.” Hinata asked. “Oh sure! Kageyama-san can you take the picture?” Yachi asked the setter who sleepily nodded and took Hinata’s phone, he takes a couples photos of them with the sunset in the background. He’s about to give back the phone when his finger slips and presses the home button. Kageyama stares at the home screen background and starts blushing ever so slightly. It’s a picture of him blushing like he is now, with Hinata’s arms wrapped around him and they are looking at each other with what looked like a loving gaze. Kageyama looks up at Hinata and the little ball of sunshine just smiles at him, a blush coming up to his cheeks as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first fic I'm posting here, I have other ones but they will never see the light of day cuz they're just cringe... Anyway I hope you liked the fic. This was based of a dream my best friend had and while she was explaining it to me I was thinking of these two idiots the whole time. I do enjoy any suggestions or corrections because I really suck at writing. Thanks, bye!


End file.
